The Study of Three
by laurabryannan1
Summary: Written in response to the question, Can three people kiss at the same time?  This is a little OT3 PWP.  MugenJinFuu.


**The Study of Three**  
by Laura Bryannan

Mugen splurged on a bottle of sake assuming his lightweight lovers would leave most of it to him, but for some strange reason they were still going strong, happily sloshed and not yet passed out. At first, this pissed him off, but certain potentialities soon entered his consciousness, causing him to squirm as his shorts tented.

As though reading his mind, Fuu asked, "Hey, can three people kiss at the same time?"

"Sure, why not?" he replied.

"Three people cannot kiss at the same time," Jin stated authoritatively, raised index finger revealing his body's unsteady sway. "Anything involving tongues would be impossible."

"How's that?" Mugen challenged.

Jin arched a brow, dismissively. "One tongue, two mouths. Kissing two people at once would require the split tongue of a snake."

He assumed the quiet following this pronouncement was testimony to the strength of his argument, but in actuality Mugen and Fuu were deliriously contemplating a split-tongue Jin, and how such a creature might attend to their various orifices and appendages. Unconsciously they listed toward their unstable lecturer, who leaned back warily.

"It would be completely un-erotic," he insisted. "Three people with their tongues sticking out. We'd surely laugh."

The hunters pressed forward as their prey fell backwards, both reveling in the incredulous blush they could always evoke when the two of them focused on their beautiful lover. "Two tongues, one mouth. That works," Mugen decided, leaning in as Fuu did the same. "Take off your glasses, they're in the way." Jin did and, yes, you _could_ get two tongues into one mouth, but Fuu was giggling and it really was pretty stupid, so Mugen backed off to observe instead.

Jin's fingers trailed up Fuu's spine before winding themselves into her hair to hold her head firmly, facilitating the angle of his oral attack. Mugen shuddered, intimately familiar with that steel grip, feeling both aroused and the tiniest bit jealous watching the two of them enjoying each other. Perhaps that was why, when discovering the quiescent member below, he trumpeted the news.

"Hey, it looks like someone crashed before you, Jin. Heh, whatta guy!"

"I'm drunk, you shit. Shut up!"

"Hello!" Mugen called to the uninterested party, poking with his nose. "Wake up lazyass."

"Silly Mugen," Fuu admonished. "That's not how to wake it up. You've got to kiss him, see? Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." Planting little smooches all over Jin's face as he chuckled, she asked, "Right, Jin?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Fuu is wise. Kiss it, Mugen."

Sucking everything into his mouth greedily, Mugen was amazed, as always, by how much cock could grow from such deceptively small beginnings. Unlike himself, Jin was unimpressive in his natural state, and the first time Mugen had seen him that way he'd freaked. _Where'd it go!?! _Of course, under his expert ministrations it never fit in his mouth for long, and the tremors radiating through the attached hips brought additional sweet reward. Unfortunately, his blissful contemplations were interrupted by a demanding voice.

"My turn, Mugen," Fuu decided, nudging him with her hips. "I want it now."

"You got everything," he complained good-naturedly, knowing he'd give way. "You can't have this too."

"We'll trade places," she said, smiling brightly.

"'S'OK, I'll watch." He knew she'd blush and she did, but it was Jin he studied as she settled herself on him, the pleasure visibly moving over his body like a rippling pool. The dark eyes did not turn to him, however, but stayed focused on Fuu, hands on her hips guiding her to the best fit. She snuggled into his neck and they found a quiet rhythm which Mugen matched with his hand, heating him up nicely but not intended to get himself off.

They looked so hot together—askew kimono and hakama revealing Fuu's creamy skin against Jin's paleness—Mugen knew he would associate late summer with the two of them for as long as he walked the earth. Licking his lips, remembering the juicy tang of the peach Jin was plundering, he thought he might go have a taste when a soft voice entered his awareness.

"Hey, Mugen." Fuu was sitting up, hips sensuously meeting Jin's gentle thrusts, but watching him with a concerned expression. "Come over here so I can help." Who was he to deny her? He knelt over Jin's shoulders and she reached for him, teasing with her tongue before engulfing him with a sigh. He moaned, arching into it, carding his fingers into her hair and pulling it aside so he could watch her face as she worked.

Fuu looking innocent but doing him naughty was always a lethal combination, so he knew it was only a matter of time before his trembling thighs attracted attention. Strong hands wandered from wherever they'd been to his ass, stroking, kneading, brushing against the sensitive opening, causing him to lurch into her mouth. She was humming, getting a little breathless, which usually meant an orgasm was lurking. That was turn on enough, but when his hips were seized and he was pulled onto a wily tongue snaking a mile into his ass, he came with a roar, the moans surrounding his cock and rumbling into his foundation making it almost agonizing, caught in a sweet trap between the two he loved most.

Later the three lay panting, piled in a heap, when Jin murmured, "I thought we were studying kissing. Did we conclude that experiment?"

"I think so," Fuu replied dreamily.

"What did we learn?" he asked.

"OK, so three people can't kiss at the same time," Mugen replied, "but they can drink at the same time. They can fuck at the same time."

"Three people can eat at the same time," Fuu added, thinking some dango would be tasty after all their exertions.

"Three people can nap at the same time," Jin stated with finality, closing his eyes.

"Umm, nap," Fuu agreed.

Feeling satiated and content, Mugen was willing to concede the point...this time, and responded in Snore.

end


End file.
